Spring Fever
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.It all started with an easter egg hunt.This is a collection of Kataang one-shots relative to spring.Rated T to be safe.
1. Easter Egg Hunt

**Hello all!!**

**So, let me explain a little bit. At the moment, I am on spring break! Woohoo!! Okay, so last year during spring break I watched Avatar every day (I have no life) and I also read a ton of Avatar Fanfiction. This year I decided to switch it up a bit. I'm still going to watch Avatar everyday (I actually am right now), but I'm also going to write a one-shot everyday involving spring and add it to this story. So this is going to be a collection of one-shots and they are all relative. They also go in chronological order.**

**Now that I'm finished rambling, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to, it's spring break! We should be out partying it up!**

**Me: Well, we're not so just get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Fine! Kataang1234 doesn't own Avatar.**

**Me: Thank you. Now on with the story!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Easter Egg Hunt**

It all started at an Easter Egg hunt at the local church. Children running everywhere across the big field in search of hidden colored eggs. In the midst of all the commotion under a big oak tree, sat one tan skinned, three year old girl with hair loopies. She was crying and no one around seemed to noticed as they ran back and forth through the field.

"Are you okay?" Asked a young boy with big grey eyes and brown hair.

The girl lifted her head up and looked up at the boy with her ocean blue eyes. She sniffled as the boy sat down next to her.

"No," she simply answered.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"I fell and hurt my knee," she replied, sniffling.

The boy nodded and scooted in front of her where he placed a small kiss on top of her scraped knee. She looked at him in confusion while he smiled at her.

"What was that for?" She asked while wiping tears off her cheeks.

"That's what my uncle Gyatso does when I get hurt," he said simply.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Katara," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Aang," he replied. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the ground.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her across the field.

"To my uncle," he started. "Whenever I get hurt he always take me to get ice cream so maybe he'll get you some ice cream."

"Okay," the girl cheered happily.

Soon the two three year olds reached an old man dressed in yellow and orange.

"Well Aang, who might this be?" Gyatso asked, referring to Katara.

"This is Katara and she hurt her knee so she needs some ice cream," Aang said happily with a big smile on his face.

"Is that right?" Gyatso asked.

"Yes sir," Katara replied shyly.

"Well, what about your mommy and daddy Katara. Do they know where you are?" Gyatso asked while squatting down.

"Um, I don't think so," she said quietly.

"Katara!!" A voice shouted from the distance. "Mom, Dad, I found her!"

At that moment a five year old boy who shared Katara's blue eyes came running up. He put his hands on his knees to try to catch his breath before trying to speak, but before he could two adults ran up.

"Katara, we've been looking everywhere for you," the woman said as she picked up Katara in her arms.

"I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble," the man said to Gyatso.

"She didn't cause any trouble," he started. "Aang and I were actually about to go get some ice cream, would you all like to join us."

"Please Mommy," Katara begged.

"What do you think Hakoda?" Katara's mother asked her husband.

"Sure," he agreed, causing the children to shout with happiness.

They all loaded up into their vehicles and road down the street to the ice cream shop. The kids all played around and ate their ice cream while the adults sat and talked.

"You know Gyatso, I think this is the beginning of a great friendship," Hakoda said.

"I believe you are right Hakoda," Gyatso said happily.

If only they knew how right they really were.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**So, that wasn't my best work, but I promise that these one-shots shall get better! I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	2. Flower Mishap

**First, thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Next, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Kataang1234 doesn't own Avatar. *sighs***

**Me: What? You're not going to defy me?**

**Disclaimer: What's the point? *dramatic Zuko type sigh* (XD I couldn't help it, I've been watching season one and two Zuko today)**

**Me: *sighs* What's the matter?**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get anything for my birthday. *another Zuko sigh***

**Me: Aww, it's your birthday? Here, have some cake! *gives cake***

**Disclaimer: YAY!**

**Me: Please review and help the disclaimer get more birthday presents and cake. Disclaimers deserve birthday cake and presents too!!**

**Disclaimer: You know you're weird right?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Disclaimer: *shrugs* As long as you know and you're okay with it.**

**Me: Alright, now on with the story!!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Flower Mishap**

Four years had passed since Katara and Aang had met and they had become the best of friends. Both at seven years old, they would starting their first day back in kindergarten today after spring break. Aang was already up and ready at his house. He was so excited that he was practically jumping up and down in his seat as he ate his breakfast.

"Aang calm down before you get oatmeal all over yourself," Gyatso said.

"Sorry uncle. I'm just ready to get to school so Katara and me can play," Aang replied with a big smile.

"I know boy, but if you don't finish your breakfast then you and Katara won't get to play," Gyatso said.

Aang gasped and quickly finished that last of his oatmeal before jumping up from his chair and putting the bowl in the sink.

"All done," he said. "Now can I go to school?"

"Alright then let's get going," Gyatso said with a smile.

The two of them hopped into the truck and quickly rode to the school. Once they got there, Gyatso walked with Aang to his classroom where the young boy looked everywhere for Katara.

"Uncle?" Aang asked while tugging at Gyatso's hand.

"Yes Aang."

"Where's Katara?"

"She's probably just late. You'll probably see her later," Gyatso said to the young boy with a smile.

"Okay," Aang said, a little disappointed.

Throughout the rest of the day however, Aang didn't see Katara at all. Not in class, not at lunch, and not at recess. The boy was disappointed and very unhappy to say the least. He and Katara were thick as thieves and her not being by his side made him very upset. So Aang continued to sulk as class started again when they got back from recess.

"Excuse me, I need Aang Feng to check out please," an old woman's voice called over the intercom.

"Alright," the teacher called back.

"Aang get your things and I will walk you to the office," the teacher said.

Aang merely nodded and grabbed his Spiderman book bag. He followed the teacher down the hall and into the office where he was met with a teary eyed Gyatso. Aang looked at the man, confused as to why he was so upset. Before Aang could say anything Gyatso grabbed his hand and they walked outside to their big blue truck.

"Aang something very terrible has happened," he started once they were seated in the truck. "Katara and Sokka have lost their mother."

"Lost her? Where did she go?" Aang asked, still very confused.

"She's gone forever Aang. She was killed last night," Gyatso said as he started crying.

Aang didn't really understand, but he did understand that he would never see Mrs. Kya ever again. This made him sad and he began to cry as his uncle held him. Once the two of the calmed down, Gyatso started up the truck and pulled away from the school.

"We're going over to Katara and Sokka's house," Gyatso started. "I'm pretty sure they could use a friend right now.

Aang nodded and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes. It didn't take long before there were pulling into Katara and Sokka's driveway. As they entered the house the air of death was evident and even though Aang didn't know what it was he could still feel it creeping under his skin.

"How you doing Hakoda?" Gyatso asked as they sat down in the living room.

"It's tough, but we'll make it through this," Hakoda stated sadly. "It's Katara I'm really worried about, she is taking it pretty hard."

"Where is she?" Gyatso asked.

"She's out in the backyard."

"Aang why don't you go out there and talk to her," Gyatso suggested.

Aang just nodded and left the room. He walked across the house and out to the back yard where Katara sat under a big oak tree near their pond. She was crying and had her knees pulled up to her chest. Aang walked over to his sad friend and sat down. The young boy wasn't really sure what to do so he went on his instincts and rubbed her back soothingly. It was something he had seen Katara's mother do when Katara was crying. Katara's sobbing soon stopped and she looked up at her best friend.

When she looked at him, he unexpectedly handed her a daisy he had picked from the garden beside them. It was a nice gesture, but little did the two of them know, Katara was allergic to daisies. They didn't figure that out until an hour later when they were at the hospital because Katara's hands had started to swell up.

"Thanks anyway Aang," Katara said and kissed him on the cheek before her father pulled her into the doctor's office.

Aang blushed and stared after her in a daze. At that moment Aang's feelings for Katara grew into more than friendship, as did Katara's for Aang.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aww!! That was too cute and kind of sad, but anyway. I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! : ) Review please! Now, I'm off to watch some more Avatar!**


	3. Spring Dance

**Boy, this one-shot took forever to write! I'm really happy about this one, I think it's really cute and I hope you guys like it as well. : )**

**Disclaimer: Kataang1234 doesn't own Avatar or the song Far Away by Nickelback.**

**Me: Good boy! Here, have a cookie. *throws cookie***

**Disclaimer: Yum! *devours cookie***

**Me: Okay, on with the fluffy Kataang cuteness! **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Many more years had passed and Aang and Katara were now in the eighth grade. They had met many more close friends over the years, but were still as close as they had ever been. Among those friends was Toph who was now currently yelling at Aang as he put his things into his locker.

"Don't be such a girl, Twinkle Toes!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'm not sure if I can do this Toph," Aang groaned as he closed his locker and slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"Well, we're about to find out because here comes Katara," Toph said with a smirk.

"What?" Aang said and his face paled as he turned around to see his best friend of over ten years walking towards him.

Katara had changed a lot over the years. Aang had always thought she was beautiful, but puberty had definitely been good to her. She was now much curvier than before and had grown to look a lot like her mother. Aang had changed as well, he was now at least a foot taller than Katara and was more lean and muscular.

"Hey guys," Katara said as she stopped in front of her friends.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Toph said with a smirk as she walked about.

Aang gave her a deadly glare as she walked down the hall.

"What's she talking about?" Katara asked.

"Um, nothing," Aang replied.

"Oh, so what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really," Aang said, blushing. "I um, actually wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Katara said with a smile.

Aang cleared his throat, "I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go to the spring dance with me."

"I'd love to," Katara said, shocking Aang who looked at her to see her blushing.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Of course," she replied with a shy smile.

"Alright, well I'll pick you up at six on Friday."

"Okay, I'll see you later Aang," Katara said and leaned forward, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"See ya," Aang said in a daze as he watched her walk away.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The days had come and gone and it was finally the night of the spring dance. Aang had arrived at Katara's house and was now sitting in her living room bouncing his leg up and down nervously. Sokka was sitting on the opposite couch, trying his best to get him to relax.

"Dude, calm down it's going to be alright," Sokka said with an amused look on his face.

"I can't calm down, what if I do something stupid and ruin this whole night for Katara," Aang said.

"Aang, you and Katara are best friends and have known each other for forever now," Sokka started. "She's put up with you for this long that I'm sure that there's nothing you could do to mess anything up tonight."

"Thanks Sokka, that was real encouraging," Aang said sarcastically.

They then heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Aang stood up and turned around. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Katara standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a light blue blouse and white flowing skirt with white flip flops. Her hair was mostly down with the exception of her loopies.

"You look great," Aang breathed as he walked over to her.

"Thanks, so do you," Katara replied, her cheeks turning a nice scarlet color.

"Thanks," Aang said, blushing as well.

"Alright you two," Hakoda said, walking into the room with a camera. "Time to take some pictures."

"Scoot together," Hakoda said as he pulled the camera up to his face.

Aang blushed even more as he moved over to Katara and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. They both smiled as Hakoda took a ton of pictures before Katara told him to stop since Gyatso was waiting outside in the truck.

"Okay, you guys get going," Hakoda said.

"Alright, I'll have her back by her curfew," Aang said.

"I know you will Aang," Hakoda said with a laugh.

"Bye Dad," Katara said as she left the house with Aang.

They both walked down the driveway and Aang opened the door to the truck and helped Katara climb into the back before climbing in and sitting down next to her.

"Hi Mr. Gyatso," Katara said politely.

"Hello Katara," he said with a smile. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Katara said and was blushing again.

The ride to the school was very quiet, but not uncomfortable. Once they arrived at the school Aang and Katara said their goodbyes to Gyatso so and started towards the building. As they walked, Katara grabbed Aang's hand and intertwined their fingers together causing him to blush, but smile at her. Hand in hand they walked into the school and towards the cafeteria where the dance was to be held.

After paying for their tickets they walked in and met up with all their friends. They were all sitting down at a table, eating snacks and drinking punch when a one of Katara's favorite songs came on. Aang gathered up all his courage and stood up in front of Katara.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, reaching his hand out to her.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him lead her out to the dance floor. They danced to song after song through the night before a slow song came on. Aang blushed and was about to suggest to go get some punch thinking that Katara wouldn't want to slow dance with him before Katara gently grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her hips. She then smiled as he blushed an wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

_This time, this place. Misused, misplaced. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait._

_Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left._

'_Cause you know, you know, you know._

Katara sighed contently, pulling him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Aang just blushed before smiling again and tightening his grip around her waist.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you. _

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

Aang was in complete shock. He was slow dancing with Katara. _He _was slow dancing with Katara, the girl he had had been best friends with for years now and had had a crush on since he was six. Things couldn't get any better. That's when he was struck with the perfect idea to make this night even better.

_On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance._

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand all hell to hold you hand. I'd give it all. I'd give for us._

_Give anything but I wont give up. 'Cause you know, you know, you know._

Just as Katara didn't think this night could get any better, she heard Aang begin to softly sing the rest of the song into her ear. Her heart soared as she gripped him tighter.

"That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you," He sang. "Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."

Katara knew that Aang knew that this was one of her favorite love songs and it seemed even better as he sang it to her.

"So far away. Been far away for far too long," he continued with the song. "So far away. Been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know."

"I wanted, I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I needed, I needed to hear you say that I love you, I have loved you all along. And I forgive you, for being away for far too long. So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it. Hold on to me and, never let me go. Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it. Hold on to me and, never let me go. Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go," he sang.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye as he sung the last line. "Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go."

Katara looked back at him with the biggest smile on her face and surprised him as she started to lean in towards him. Closing his eyes, Aang leaned in as well before their lips finally came crashing softly together. That was the moment that Katara and Aang's relationship grew into something more and their feelings grew much, much deeper.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aww, I think I might cry that was so cute! I hope you guys liked it! Review please!!**


	4. Kissing in the Rain

**Well here's today's one-shot! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Kissing in the Rain**

Their years in high school flew by and Katara and Aang still stayed together. At the moment they were nearing the end of their senior year. It was April and they were on spring break. Unlike their other classmates, they had decided not to go to the beach or anything like that. They were on their way back from dinner when it started to rain. It was a bit unfortunate since they had walked to the restaurant, but neither of them seemed to mind as they entered Katara's front yard.

"Dance with me?" Katara asked suddenly.

Aang looked down at her with a smile. "Sure."

Together they twirled around in the rain, making up their dance moves as they went along. They both laughed at how ridiculous they must have looked to Katara's neighbors, but it didn't seem to matter. It was as if everything had just disappeared and it was just the two of them. Aang smiled as he twirled Katara out before gently bringing her back and pressing her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Mhm, this reminds of the spring dance back in middle school," Katara said as she snuggled closer to Aang's chest.

"I remember that," Aang said and chuckled lightly. "I remember that I almost collapsed when I asked you to dance."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't because that dance was probably one of the best experiences in my life," she said with a smile.

Aang blushed. "Really?" He asked, pulling back a little and looking down at her.

"Of course," she said simply. "You're one amazing dancer and a pretty good singer."

"Well thank you, you're so bad your self sweet heart," Aang said with a wink.

Katara just rolled her eyes and rested her head against Aang's chest once again. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before continuing to move. It was so peaceful as they swayed back and forth in the rain that she almost fell asleep. If Aang hadn't started chuckling then she probably would have.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked softly.

"I was just thinking about how most girls would be freaking out right now if they were in your place because their hair would be getting wet," Aang said with a slight laugh.

Katara hummed and picked up a strand of her wet hair before letting it drop back down onto her shoulders. "I guess you're right," she said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"That's one of the reasons that I love you so much," Aang said as he stared down at her lovingly.

Katara smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Aang smiled back and pulled her closer to him. Katara leaned up on her tip toes and place a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss soon deepened as one of Aang's hands moved it's way up her back and into her hair while the other wrapped itself tighter around her waist. All the while Katara's hands moved into Aang's hair as she pressed herself closer to him. As the two continued to kiss they both realized that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. That's when Aang began to plan exactly what he was going to do to propose to the one he loved most.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**So that's it. It was kind of short, but I hope you guys liked it! Review please.**


	5. Picnic Proposal

**Here is today's one-shot! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Kataang1234 owns nothing.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Picnic Proposal**

The rest of high school and all of college flew by and Aang and Katara's relationship remained strong. Once school was over they had moved into an apartment together and had been successful in finding work. It was a Saturday night and Aang was driving while Katara sat in the passenger's seat with a blind fold on.

"Aang where are we going?" She asked.

Aang chuckled. "I told you it's a surprise."

"Fine," she replied, crossing her hands and pouting.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you pout," he said.

Katara blushed and shook her head. "Flattery will get you no where."

Aang rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled up to their destination and parked the truck. He then proceeded to get out of the car before helping Katara out as well.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" She asked.

"Not yet."

He smiled as he led her along the path before stopping and untying the blindfold. Katara opened her eyes and gasped at the site before her. On the ground before her was a candlelit picnic with all of her favorite foods, but what really amazed her was where she was standing.

"Isn't this the park where my parents met?" She asked as she turned around to Aang.

Aang nodded with a bright smile as Katara looked around. Everything was exactly the same as it had been when she came here as a child with the exception of the teeter-totters that had been removed. Other than that it was still the same, the swings, the play set, the pond and the bridge that crossed, were all still there along with everything else. Katara smiled before turning her attention back to the picnic and the wonderful man that she called hers.

"This is all so wonderful," she breathed.

"Come on, let's eat," Aang said as he grabbed her hand and brought her over to the picnic blanket.

They both sat down and ate their meal as they talked casually. Once they were finished Aang threw away their trash in a near by trash can before sitting back down on the blanket with Katara. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled them down to lie on their backs so they could look at the stars together. Katara smiled and rested her head on his chest and looked up at the sky.

"I love you Aang," she said and sighed contently.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

The two of them laid there as Aang pointed out multiple constellations and told Katara story after story about each of them. As Katara started to doze off, Aang pulled the two of them to their feet. Katara looked at her boyfriend in confusion as he pulled her towards the bridge.

"I've been waiting to do something all night and I think that this is the perfect place to do it," Aang said as they stood if the center of the bridge.

"What are you talking about Aang?" Katara asked.

"Katara, you and I have been best friends for years and I've been in love with you for almost that long as well," he started. "You know me better than anyone else and I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you so I wanted to ask you something," he said before kneeling in front of her and pulling a black box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

At this point Katara was on the verge of tears as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She then began to nod vigorously.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed and pulled him off the ground and into her arms.

Aang yelped in surprise, but was cut off by Katara's lips. After a few seconds Aang closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his new fiancé. The two kissed passionately on top of the bridge where Katara's parents had met and also where Katara's father had proposed to her mother. It was also the same place that the two of them got married in front of all their friends and family and began their new life together.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aw, that was so sweet!! Also, just to let you guys know, my parents actually did meet in a park and I played in that very same park when I was a little kid. It's a big beautiful place and that's where the park in this story is based on. **

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please! : )**


	6. Spring Festival

**Here's the next one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Spring Festival**

A few years into Katara and Aang's marriage Katara got pregnant and the two of them moved into a nice house in the neighborhood they had grown up in. They both loved it, especially since they were now closer to their friends and family. It was spring time once again and the two of them were at a festival together.

"What do you want to do first?" Aang asked his wife.

"Hm, why don't we get some food first, I'm starving," Katara replied with a hand on her stomach.

"Alright," he said with a smile.

They walked hand in hand to a stand that selling corn dogs and ordered one for each of them and some fries to share. Aang encouraged Katara to sit down at one of the picnic tables while he got the food and she rolled her eyes, but sat down anyway. Every since they found out she was pregnant Aang had been very protective of her and always made sure she was completely comfortable. She thought it was very sweet of him, but sometimes it got a little annoying. Katara smiled at her husband as he sat down and handed her the food.

"I love corn dogs," Katara said and moaned slightly as she took her first bite.

"I can tell," Aang said with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh, shut up," she said and hit him on the arm playfully.

Aang just laughed and the two of them chatted aimlessly as they ate their food. While they were talking Katara suddenly stopped mid sentence and started to laugh at her husband.

"What?" He asked, completely confused as to why she was laughing at him.

"You've got some ketchup on your face," she said between giggles.

"Where?" He asked as he attempted to wipe it off blindly with a napkin.

"Here let me get it," she said as she leaned over the table.

She wiped it off his face before realizing that their faces were only inches apart. Aang realized this too and couldn't help but close the gap between them. Katara kissed back and put both of her hands on either side of his face while he put his hands lightly on her hips. Just as Aang was about to deepen the kiss, Katara pulled back abruptly and clutched her stomach.

"What is it Katara?" Asked Aang.

"My water just broke," she gasped.

"Oh!" Aang exclaimed before jumping up and grabbing Katara's hand.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Out of the way! My wife's having a baby!" Aang yelled as he rushed through the crowd, tugging Katara along.

"Aang, slow down!" Katara told him as she tried her best to keep up.

"Oh, sorry," he said and suddenly stopped. "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm having a baby!" She yelled. "Now let's get going!"

Aang nodded and started moving towards the car at a pace that was agreeable to Katara. Once they got there Aang helped her into the car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as possible. On the road Aang sped to the hospital and hoped that he wouldn't get stopped for speeding.

Luckily they made it to the hospital without any problems and Aang was able to get Katara into the emergency room entrance safely where she was put into a wheel chair and rushed off to a room. Aang quickly followed, holding her hand the whole way there. Once Katara was comfortable in her room the nurses left and told her to call if they needed anything.

"How ya feeling?" Aang asked and kissed her hand.

"I'm alright now, I think we should start calling everyone," Katara suggested with a smile.

Aang nodded and called Katara's parents first then his uncle and lastly all of their friends. Within the next hour they had all arrived and were in the hospital room visiting Katara. As they were talking Katara began to have contractions. Aang held her hand through each one of them. Once they started to get closer and closer together Katara's doctor came in and ushered everyone except Aang out of the room.

After three hours of labor Katara gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The two of them visibly relaxed as the cries of a healthy baby filled the room. Aang and Katara watched in awe as the nurse wrapped the baby up and handed him to the new parents. He opened up his bright blue eyes and stared up at the two and yawned.

"Have you thought of any names?" One of the nurses asked as she watched the new parents.

Katara looked up and Aang and then back down at the baby in her arms. "I was thinking of naming him Taji," she said.

Aang smiled. "I think that's perfect."

"Taji," Aang breathed.

Katara smiled and leaned up, placing a sweet kiss on her husband's lips. Aang smiled into the kiss and placed a finger under her chin to pull her closer. They pulled away and looked down at their son who was napping in Katara's arms. Aang sighed contently and knew at that moment that his life with Katara had only just begun.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Kataang Baby!! Aww, how cute! I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**P.S.-Taji means silver and yellow color just in case you guys were wondering.**


	7. Spring Traditions

**Here is the final one-shot to the series! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The years passed by and Katara and Aang had two more children. Twins actually, a girl named Aimi and another boy named Isamu who had turned two last year. Taji had just turned six and he loved his baby siblings, most of the time. It was the twins first Easter and Aang and Katara had decided to carry on the tradition that had been started when they were kids by taking them to the same church where they met. They all dressed in their best clothes and loaded into their van before heading to the church.

"Can I go hunt for eggs?" Taji pleaded as they arrived at the church.

"Sure, but stay close by," Katara told her son sternly as she and Aang took care of the twins.

"Yes ma'am," he said before running off.

Taji took off running to pick up the colorful plastic eggs. As he picked up as many eggs as he could he ran right smack into someone. Taji quickly stood up and offered a hand to the person he ran into only to find that is was a girl his age.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"It's alright," she said as she took his hand and let her pull him up before brushing herself off.

"I'm Taji," he said suddenly with a smile.

"Natsumi," she replied and smiled back.

"I've never seen you before at school, are you new here?" Taji asked.

"Yeah, I just moved her with my aunt and uncle," she said, looking to her feet.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"They're gone ," she said sadly.

"Oh," he replied. Taji knew what they meant since he had faced the death of his grandfather a year before so he knew exactly what to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said softly.

"Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?" Taji asked. "My mom and dad always take me every year after we come here."

"Sure," Natsumi replied with a bright smile.

Taji smiled back, grabbing the girl's arm and running to his parents. The couple is a little startled at the sudden appearance of their sun and the young girl.

"What's wrong Taji?" Katara asked immediately.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we could go get some ice cream," he said with a smile.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend first," Aang said with a smile as he and Katara crouched down to their level.

"Oh, this is Natsumi," Taji said, gesturing to the quiet girl beside him.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Natsumi," Katara said. "I think we should talk to Natsumi's parents before we take her with us to get ice cream. I'm sure they must be worried about you."

"Oh, I lost my parents. I live with my aunt and uncle," Natsumi said sadly. "Would you like to meet them."

"Sure," Aang said with a smile.

As Natsumi ran off Taji stared after her and his parents gave each other a knowing smile.

"Like father like son," Katara said to Aang with a smile.

"I guess so," Aang replied and gave Katara a chaste kiss.

That afternoon Taji and Natsumi played together and ate their ice cream as Katara and Aang talked with her aunt and uncle, knowing that this was just the beginning. So the tradition carries on…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**I know it was short, but I thought that was just the perfect way to end this. Aimi means love, affection, beautiful; Isamu means courage, bravery; Natsumi means summer beautiful. Those names are actually from another story I was going to write, but didn't so I decided not to let the names go to waste and used them here. : ) **

**I hope you like it. Review please!**


End file.
